She's the man 2: Illyria's best chance
by Harri B
Summary: Viola is at Illyria Cornwall find a rule that says girls can't play for the soccer team.It's up to Illyria and Viola's friend and brother to find a rule that overrules the previous rule and help Viola out of the black hole she is in. Read on to find out.
1. Heading to Illyria

**Disclaimer: She's the man doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the ****film**** belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first She's the man fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2, so enjoy and does anyone else agree there should be a second movie?**

I sat in front of my computer and began to type my bio page for my website.

_Soccer crazy gal:_

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Viola Hastings. I am a twin, I attend Illyria preparatory school and I'm on the soccer team.

I used to attend Cornwall Preparatory school and I dated Justin Drayton, the captain of the boy's football team. When the girl's team at Cornwall got cut and the girls weren't allowed to try out for the boy's team, I decided to do something that would prove to the boy's that girl's were as good as them.

My twin brother, Sebastian was heading to Illyria after he got kicked out of Cornwall, but really needed someone to cover him for the first two weeks of term when he was in London playing his music. So, I decided to disguise myself as him and take his place at Illyria for the first two weeks of term, which would give me time to make the soccer team and help Illyria kick Cornwall's butt in the first soccer game of the season.

I made it on to the team, and at the match I finally revealed that I wasn't Sebastian Hastings but his twin sister, Viola. Duke Orsino, the captain of Illyria's soccer team allowed me to play as Illyria doesn't discriminate based on gender and we kicked Cornwall's butt. After a long talk between me and Duke we started to date, and so did my brother and his lab partner Olivia Lenox.

My parents have started to rebuild their relationship, my 4 best friends are all dating, my brother is dating, I'm dating and I'm playing soccer! How much better could life be?

Anyway, I better sign off. I still have loads to pack. Soccer crazy gal xxx

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of the second chapter.**

"Viola!"

I spun around.

"Yes mom?"

"Now remember carnival in two weeks, you also have a luncheon, a dinner, two balls and dress shopping, don't forget."

_How could I possibly forget?_

"Okay mom," I said "Paul, Yvonne and Kia are here, so I'm going to go."

"Viola?"

I turned.

"Yes mom."

"Remind you brother his presence is required at the carnival also."

"Will do. See Ya."

**A\N: If you want to see chapter 2, please review.**


	2. First string or second string?

**Disclaimer: She's the man doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to the two reviewers who reviewed the first chapter. I apologize for taking so long to update. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

_Mrs Hastings house,_

"Viola!"

I spun around.

"Yes mom?" I asked.

"Now remember carnival in two weeks, you also have a luncheon, a dinner, two balls and dress shopping, don't forget," she happily said.

_How could I possibly forget?_

"Okay mom," I said wanting to escape. "Paul, Yvonne and Kia are here, so I'm going to go."

"Viola?" she asked.

I turned.

"Yes mom?" I replied.

"Remind you brother his presence is required at the carnival also."

"Will do. See ya," I said rushing outside to freedom.

"Bye sweetie! Have fun!" Mom shouted after the door slammed shut.

_Illyria,_

Kia opened the door to my new room at Illyria as me, Paul and Yvonne struggled with the boxes we were carrying.

"Hey!" Olivia said rushing over and taking one of the boxes off me.

"Hey," I said putting the rest of the boxes down before wiping my head. "You're my roommate?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Olivia quietly said.

"Of course I don't mind, at least I know you," I said hugging her.

"Vi, we have to go," Paul said staring at me.

"Oh, o.k.," I said with a feeling of sadness. I hugged Paul.

"See you soon, Vi," he said hugging me.

"Paul, you're such a drama queen," Yvonne said laughing. "We will see Viola all the time. We'll see her at the carnival, in class and when she kicks Cornwall's butt!"

"Hell yeah!" Kia shouted giving Olivia a high-five.

I looked between Yvonne and Kia and was confused. "Wait, have you guys transferred here?" I asked.

Kia and Yvonne looked at me and nodded.

We all began screaming and jumping up and down.

"Oh my god guys, this is fantastic. Why transfer here?" I shouted.

"Because we miss you Vi, Justin Drayton is still walking around like he owns Cornwall and we thought we might get a fair shot to try out for the girls team here," Kia said smiling a one hundred watt smile at everyone.

"We should all go out and celebrate," Olivia said.

"O.k, what about Cesario?" I asked waiting for a response.

"Sounds cool," Yvonne said.

"Absolutely," Kia agreed.

"Fine by me," Yvonne said.

"I can't, I have to work tomorrow," Paul said.

"I'll meet you guys there after soccer practice, see you later," I said grabbing my kit and rushing out.

_Illyria Soccer Pitch,_

I jogged onto the pitch to find Andrew and Toby rushing over in their soccer kits carrying a ball.

"Viola!" Andrew shouted picking me up and spinning me around.

"Hey Andrew, hey Toby," I said smiling at them. We had become good friends since we had beat Cornwall and it also didn't hurt that they were my boyfriend's best friends.

"I'm so glad to see you Viola, I'm having major problems with Eunice," Toby quietly said.

"Don't worry Toby, I will help you out," I said hugging him.

"So, don't I get a hello?" a voice asked.

We all spun around to find my boyfriend and captain of Illyria soccer team, Duke Orsino, standing there.

"Hey," I said blushing at how hot he was in his soccer uniform.

"Hey," he said leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

"Dukie, that is so cute," Andrew said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up man," Duke said taking my hand.

"Alright Amarillo's, listen up!" Coach Dinklage shouted.

We all quickly stood in a neat line.

"We won last season thanks to some amazing talent, now let's work hard and practice hard. We will win once again! Let's begin," he shouted.

_Two hours later,_

I wiped the sweat off my forehead just as Dinklage called us over to him.

"Alright team, good work. If you get a vest, you are the first-string. If not, you're the second string," he said staring at all of us.

"Orsino, captain," Dinklage said as his assistant handed Duke the captain band and a vest.

Andrew, Toby, John, Matthew," he called before calling another five people's name.

"Finally," he said as he held the final first string vest in his hand. "Hastings," he said handing the string to me.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"That's not fair, she's a girl!" somebody shouted.

We all spun around to find a guy who wasn't chosen standing there.

"Do you have a problem Mr Wood?" Coach Dinklage asked angrily.

"She's a woman! She can't play soccer!" the guy shouted.

I saw the flash of anger on Duke's face and when I glanced at the rest of the team, they looked like they wanted to jump on this guy and beat the crap out of him.

Coach Dinklage walked over to the guy.

"Get out," he said his tone turning icily-cold.

"You're kicking me out just because I said she can't play soccer," he said pointing in my direction.

I was just about to go over and ask him what the hell his problem was when a hand landed on each of my two shoulders. I looked up to see Andrew one side of me and Toby the other side each throwing dagger glances at the guy.

"Listen up, anyone that thinks we here at Illyria discriminate based on gender, can get the hell off my football pitch now," he shouted in his London cockney accent. "Viola is one of the best players we have and if you have a problem with her being a female football player, then get the hell off my team," he said his eyes flashing with anger at the guy.

The guy strolled off the field cockily swaying his hips.

"Alright team, has anyone else got anything to get off their chests?" he asked looking around. "Great, Hastings can I have a word? Team dismissed," he said to the rest of the players.

Everyone began walking off except for Duke, Toby and Andrew who were waiting for me.

"You wanted to see me coach?" I asked.

"Don't let idiots like that get to you Hastings and also I was informed that two of your friends who played for the Cornwall girl's soccer team have just transferred him. I want you to bring them to our training tomorrow," he said using a softer tone of voice with me.

"O.K coach," I said.

"Your dismissed Hastings," he said before walking off.

I walked over to Duke, Toby and Andrew who were staring at me.

"Everything o.k.?" Duke asked taking my hand, his face and voice full of concern.

"Yeah," I said squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"So, what are we all doing tonight?" Andrew asked looking at Duke, then me.

"Well, me, Olivia, Kia and Yvonne were going to hit Cesario. I'll tag Eunice, if you guys bring my brother," I said smiling.

"Sure, we're in. See you later," Toby said dragging Andrew off.

"Wait, where are we going?" Andrew asked.

"We're leaving to give them some privacy," Toby hissed still pulling Andrew away from me and Duke.

Duke pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his lips came softly crashing down on mine.

Five minutes later, we broke apart, the hunger for each other all too apparent.

"So, are we going to Cesario tonight?" Duke asked stroking my arm.

"Yes," I said smiling at him. "Anyway, I've got to shower," I placed one more kiss on his lips before rushing off.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"You're a jerk! We're done!"

**A\N: So, who is breaking up? If you want the next chapter, hit the review button.**


End file.
